


Iron & Wine

by Wingschester7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Derek Hale, First Dates, M/M, Mutual Pining, No historical accuracy, Prince Stiles, might continue later idk, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingschester7/pseuds/Wingschester7
Summary: He berated himself for noticing it far too late - Stiles' keen attentiveness the whole evening, the table set for two, being practically hand-fed by Stiles, and they - they were so close to each right then! Their faces were so near they might as well be kissing!





	Iron & Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://shinnystars.tumblr.com/private/169305642725/tumblr_oyyzzmDGGk1v1mhcb) by [the-modern-typewriter](http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

"Do you want to sit?" Prince Stiles gestured. "You gotta be tired of standing around all day?"

Derek shrugged. "It's part of the job, Your Grace." And it certainly was, being a guard to the crown prince.

"Please?" He asked pouting. "It's quite unsettling with you brooding in the corner and there's this nice comfy chair right next to me - "

Far used to the prince's playful antics, Derek sighed, giving in. But as he moved to take off his sword belt, Stiles was already there, his fingers were quick on the clasp and once he laid the sword aside, Stiles stepped behind him to take off his cloak too.

"You don't need to trouble yourself, Your Grace - " Derek croaked out because Stiles' fingers were brushing the soft skin of his throat and it took everything to prevent a loud gasp.

"I asked you to call me Stiles, Derek." A soft voice whispered in his ear.

Derek swallowed hard.

"Now, please, make yourself comfortable." Stiles pulled out a chair with an extravagant wave of his arm.

The table was piled with bowls and plates filled with all variety of food but Derek is confused to note it was clearly set for two people. Before he could say anything though he found Stiles holding a fork up to his face, "Would you like to try this, Derek? I think someone brought these for my father from their travels abroad - "

Derek froze. "I am quite alright, Your Gra - I mean Stiles." He grimaced, not entirely comfortable with the informal address. It wasn't even the prince's full name. "Not really uh - hungry..."

"Oh," Stiles looked disappointed for all of one second before brightening. " _Please_ , Derek, you wouldn't want me die from poison, would you? One small, _tiny_ bite...?" He brandished the piece of fruit in his hand towards Derek.

Reluctantly, Derek moved to take the fork from the prince's hand but Stiles shook his head. "Uh uh, Der, no need to be shy. Come on."

Derek was sure his cheeks were on fire but he knew he was defenceless before those brown eyes turned on him so beseechingly.

Slowly, carefully, he closed his mouth over the offered morsel, and oh - the fruit burst of exotic flavors on Derek's tongue. It was so light he thought he could probably finish a ton of those and still have room for more. 

While a significant part of his brain was rather engaged in waxing poetry about what must be the food of the gods, his eyes involuntarily tracked Stiles who was using the same fork to spear another piece and promptly biting down - leaving red, riveting stains across those ridiculously plump lips Derek couldn't help imagining licking away.

"Damn, these are good! You have to try more," Stiles said excitedly. "Oh, there's is also this soup, no idea what they put in it - " Stiles was seemingly determined to make him try everything infront of him and at one point lifted a piece of cake between his fingers. Derek prayed to every deity that deigned to listen to save his damned soul when the corner of his lips met the prince's thumb.

In a bid to avoid looking at Stiles, Derek dropped his gaze to the table. And caught sight of a single red rose adorning a vase right next to a handful of candles.

 _Oh no._ Derek realised. _No, no, no. This was a_ date.

He berated himself for noticing it far too late - Stiles' keen attentiveness the whole evening, the table set for two, being practically hand-fed by Stiles, and they - they were so close to each right then! Their faces were so close they might as well be kissing!

"Derek, are you alright?"

His chair scraped across the floor loudly as Derek abruptly stood up. "My apologies, I - I have to go, Your Grace. I will send Scott..."

In his haste to leave, he didn't even notice Stiles' crestfallen face.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, give it an actual ending...


End file.
